Come What May
by Anwa
Summary: What happens when the greatest generation begins to fall apart from the inside out? ON HOLD
1. One: Phoebe

**_Come What May  
_**

"The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and to be loved in return."  
_-Moulin Rouge-_

* * *

**Christmas Eve. 1990.**

It was cold. Bitter cold. The kind of coldness you don't forget– the kind rips right through your body and through your bones. That was all she really remembered of that place, though her grandchildren would hound her constantly for every miniscule detail she could possibly obtain. In fact, that was all she really wanted to remember of that place.

She was sixty-eight years old now. Though, her beauty had long faded, her face no longer smoothed to perfection, she never would wish to go back to her youth. She was all of nineteen years when it all happened, in her prime really. The world was different back then, everything was simpler, which made every moment all the more beautiful.

Then everything just got complicated, in a simple kind of way. And that's when the coldness set in. Where the memories started that she had worked long to forget. She had seen so many awful things, things that should tear a person apart. And they did, oh how they tore and tore on every person that she knew. Including herself.

"Oh, come on, Gram! You gotta remember more then that!" Sarah whined, "You still have all those old photo albums! You gotta remember those people in there!"

She flashed an amused grin, "Of course, I remember those people, Sarah."

"Then why don't you ever tell us what happened?" Aaron, the eldest of her grandchildren reasoned, "You always say you don't remember."

"Come on, please, will you tell us this Christmas?" Annie pleaded, sitting down in front of her chair, "You promised you'd tell us, Gram!"

She shook her head, "I'm getting too old for this," she moaned, motioning the three children to sit down around her.

"Thank-you!" Sarah yelled out, plopping down next to her sister, Annie.

Aaron smiled, "This is so gonna help me pass US History this semester!"

She closed her eyes for a moment, collecting her thoughts. It had been such a long time since she had revisited those old memories. For a long time, she dared not even sleep because those people would haunt her dreams. She had just wanted to forget, but it seemed that even with time, it was impossible to forget.

"It was nearing the end of the summer, everyone was in high spirits that day. My brother, Ross, had just enlisted in the army. Was gonna go off to fight somebody else's War, if the president commanded it. I remember my parents being so ecstatic about the whole thing....."

* * *

**September. 1941.**

A soft breeze blew by, rustling her dark mane out of its already messy placement. Everyone was in there, congratulating him and wishing him luck, and she was invisible to them. Again. Her parents couldn't be prouder, their son was going to go off too prepare for War. A war that hadn't even touched the United States yet. That probably was never going to bother the United States.

"Monica,"

She shook her head, bringing herself back out of her pit of self-pity and back to the real world. "Rachel?"

"Has he," she motioned inside, not wanting to finish her sentence. For Rachel Green, she looked terrible. To the rest of the world, she looked like a normal person. Her darker blonde hair was falling out of its once tightly bound bun, causing loose hairs to encircle her delicate face. Her pale yellow sundress, once ironed to perfection, was wrinkled here and there.

Rachel and Ross had been dating for several months, although Ross had been head over heels in love with Rachel since the day he met her years ago. It had taken him that long to finally admit his feelings to her. Their relationship was going surprisingly well, considering the people involved, and then he hit her with this blow. He was going to be gone for the next two years. And that was something that Rachel hadn't been expecting, and didn't react well too.

Monica shook her head, "No, you haven't missed him. He's in with my parents now, they are all still congratulating him."

She nodded slowly, "Is he still mad with me?" She asked timidly, in an almost child-like voice.

Monica smiled, "Rach, he's head over heels in love with you! He couldn't be mad at you for more then ten minutes if he tired!"

Rachel smiled broadly, "Head over heels?"

She nodded, "Go, my patience is wearing thin," she warned with mock seriousness.

Her grin increased, flashing Monica her pearly white teeth. "Thank-you, Monica!" She yelled, as she burst up the stairs, catching her friend off guard and giving her a quick hug before continuing through the door.

Monica turned her attention back to the street, after hearing the screen door shut behind her friend. Now her parents were really going to ignore her with Rachel thrown into the mix. The perfect girlfriend for the perfect son. Not that she resented Rachel or anything, in fact, any girl would have been perfect to her parents, expect her.

She sighed heavily, casting one last look inside to see Ross holding Rachel while their parents quietly exited the room to give the couple some privacy. Monica rolled her eyes in disgust, before turning her attention back out to the quiet street. She needed to get out of there.

With a gentle push, she lifted herself back off the ground and back onto her feet. Not even bothering to look back at her house, she walked lazily down her front lawn and onto the sidewalk, dragging her feet at her slow pace.

She shoved her hands into the front pockets of her white pants, hoping that she had left some money in there to go to the store with. If only she could have such luck, she was clean out of cash. With a shrug, she continued on her walk, now with no destination in mind.

The breeze picked up a little bit, blowing her hair into even more knots. She shivered at the sudden chill, wishing she had brought something to cover her bare shoulders with. For September it was unusually cold this year, the fall was setting in early.

She walked for a good half-hour, just around her neighborhood. Stopping and waving to a few neighbors, some whom she had babysitted for in high school, others who she had known her entire life, and some who were just the friendly type and would wave to anyone who happened to pass by.

Then there was Phoebe Buffay. A long time friend of Monica's, with long wispy blonde hair and an eccentric personality. Monica passed by her house to see the blonde laying out front, just staring up at the sky.

"Phoebe?" Monica called, amusement in her tone.

She sat up rapidly, causing her hair to giggle from side to side. "Monica? I thought your brother was leaving today?"

"He is."

"Is it really that bad?"

She nodded, "You have no idea how badly I want out of there. I finally just left, but going back is going to be fun. Hell, two years with them is going to be a blast."

"Well nineteen years with them haven't quite seem to be a spring day in the Bahamas, huh?" She commented, obviously amused. The blonde had long been on the receiving end of many long rants from Monica about her family. But, she had yet to complain once.

"I want to leave so badly, I want to see the world!" Monica threw her arms up into the air, whirling herself around in a circle. "You know, live a little," she smiled walking over to her friend and laying down besides her, "But it's not like that at home. My Mom and Dad will probably be angry with me for leaving the house without their permission. And yet, Ross gets to go off and enlist in the army and get congratulated by my parents!"

Phoebe smirked, "Well," she stated in a very 'matter-of-factly' way.

"Well what?" Monica asked, propping herself up to see the blonde better.

"We could become nurses,"

Monica felt her jaw drop, "What?"

"Let me finish. What are the chances of us going to war? And this way, we can be on our own and see the world! Together! And there will be tons of guys! Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"I don't know, Pheebs, I mean, I'm only nineteen."

"You only have to be eighteen to join, come on, Monica. If you don't go, then I'll go by myself. I'm going and enlisting this afternoon."

"What about my parents,"

"What about them? You said it, you wanted to get out of there! You want to see the world! This way you can, and on someone else's dime!"

"Pheebs, what about your house? If you leave, then you'll have to sell it!" Monica pointed out. The blonde had lived with her grandmother for several years, taking care of an elderly lady that nobody else seemed to want. She had died that summer, and the hole it left in the blonde's heart never seemed to be filled. She would always be lacking, always have one less sparkle in her eyes.

Phoebe's eyes turned to the street in front of her, growing distant, "This house isn't has homey as before. It will always be empty to me now."

"But is that really a reason in enlist as a nurse! Pheebs! Think about it! We could actually go to war!"

"Monica! Don't you see! If we do get to go to war, then we will be helping so many people! That is the one thing I've worked so hard for, but for all my efforts maybe a dog lives or an elderly couple won't have to rake their leaves in the fall! This way, I can help so many people!"

She watched her friend with gentle eyes, Phoebe always had a heart of gold. She wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in, even if she was the only one. Her lips curled into a bright smile, "I'm in." She stated simply, not even letting the blonde finish her rampage.

"What?" Phoebe asked, stopping midway through her point about animal rights or something. Monica hadn't really listened since her first point.

"I want to enlist with you, Phoebe Buffay. I want to see the world on someone else's dime. I want to help people. But most of all, I want to piss off my parents."

Phoebe smiled brightly, "You're the best, Mon!"

"I know," Monica smirked before laughing at her own joke.

"I can't believe it, maybe by this time next year we will be dating two gorgeous sailors! Or pilots! Or Marines! Oh! I can't wait!"

"What about helping people, Pheebs?" Monica raised an eyebrow, giving her friend an amused grin.

"Well, think of it as a bonus," she smirked, "And besides, one of your reasons was because you wanted to piss off your parents. Not the most noble choice."

Monica smiled, chuckling lightly at the point. "Whatever, Pheebs. You know what we should do?"

"What?"

"We should bring Rachel. She'll love getting way from here, and maybe we can even be stationed with Ross or something! She'd love that!"

Phoebe winced a little, "The rich girl?"

"Yeah, so? Pheebs, whatever happened to you liking all people no matter what?"

"Well," Phoebe said slowly, "I guess if she wants to come, I'll have no problems with it. I just really don't see her as a nurse, you know?"

Monica shrugged, "Who knows? People can surprise you, Pheebs. You have to stop giving her so little credit."

Phoebe raised her hands up in defense, "Hey, I'm just pointing out the obvious."

Monica rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, Pheebs. She will come."

"Just don't get your hopes up, Mon," Phoebe warned her, "Rachel may not come."

"Stop being so negative, or else I'm going to have to pluck your aura!" Monica warned with mock seriousness. Phoebe shot her a confused look, but Monica just chuckled at her own little joke. "I better be going, Pheebs. My parents are probably going to be pretty angry with me for leaving again."

"I'm enlisting this afternoon at city hall, meet you there about four?"

Monica nodded, "And I'll bring Rachel with me."

Phoebe gave her a look, "Mon,"

"I know, I know," she sighed, pushing herself back off the ground, "Don't get my hopes up." She flashed her friend a smile, then attempted to wipe off a few stray blades of grass before continuing back to the sidewalk.

"As long as we're clear."

"We are clear," Monica smiled brightly, "I'll meet you at city hall at four!" She gave her friend a little wave, then turned and headed back home, her pace slightly quickened then the one before. She knew her parents were going to be angry with her again. But at this point, did it really matter anymore?

* * *

_I know. I know. I'm being bad and starting yet another fic!! I promise updates are comming along on both my in progess fics, I just had this idea and decided to go with it! Hee. Hee. _

_Anyways, feedback would be really appericated on this one. This is defitinally my frist AU fic ever, 'Friends' or LOTR's, I have never really brached out much (Granted on my LOTR's fics, I played with the rules a little, much to the dismay of others, but never went compleately AU). I really hope you guys like this format, it's sorta Titanic-like with an old Monica telling her story to others (although, my problem with Titanic is that we see things from Jack's POV as well as Rose's, yet Rose is telling the story. Screwy! I'm gonna avoid tthat, thank-you). Oh well, I'm done now. _

_Please Review._


	2. Two: Rachel

_Sorry Updates have been taking me so long on...well...everything, but..well...I'm back (for the moment anyways). If you really care you can check my profile for the whole nine yards on the subject. _

_**Well thanks to Irish Holly, Rachna, and CM4ever for the reviews!** I'm really enjoying writing this piece, and I hope to write more AU(-ish) Friends fics in the future. I mean, writing LOTR's fanfics are great and all, but people get so mad at you when you try to make it even the slightest bit unlike Tolkien's universe! I think they hated me over in that section! So I have now come to dominate this section with my Chandler-Monica-ness. lol. _

_Oh, well, I'm done now. The next chapter will be up as soon as I get around to writing it!_

* * *

Monica bolted up her front steps; her shoes clunking against the old wood porch so loudly that she was sure everybody would hear her entrance. She panted ever so slightly, having turned her speed walk into a brisk jog on the way back from Phoebe's. Might as well keep the parents as happy as possible for as long as possible. She had a feeling they weren't going to be to pleased when they found out her plans for that afternoon, or really the next few years.

"Monica? Is that you?" She heard her mother's voice from inside, her tone slightly angry.

"Yeah, ma!" She shouted back, "I'm home!" She pushed open the front door, and walked inside sluggishly.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Her entire family plus Rachel, who probably did count as a member of the family practically, sat in the living room. Her mother had her arms crossed across her chest, and her brows furrowed with anger. Her father, though never really entirely there mentally, didn't look too pleased either.

"I just needed to get some air, ma. What's with the fifty questions?"

"And getting air took nearly two hours." Her mother snapped back at her, "And on the day of your brother's departure of all days, Monica! I can't believe you would do that!"

"Ma! I said goodbye to him earlier!"

"This could very well be the last time we see our little hero!" Ross visibly flinched at his mother's words, then he forced an uncomfortable laugh,

"Oh, ma, you don't mean that! Of course I'm coming back!" He looked over at Rachel, who suddenly looked quite pale, "I'm coming back," he repeated in a much more serious tone.

"We aren't even in a war yet, ma! I don't see the big fuss."

"Monica!" Her father scolded her, having apparently come out of la la land for once in his life.

"Yeah, Mon. We could very well go to war, and I know that I wanna be there protecting my country because I know it's the right thing to do."

Her mother patted Ross on the back, "That's my little hero," she baby talked him. "Always doing the right thing."

"Ma," Ross blushed a little.

Monica rolled her eyes, "I can't believe this."

"What do you mean, Mon?" Rachel asked her, tearing her eyes away from Ross for a moment.

"What?"

"Mon, Ross is going away. I can't believe your not upset by that," Rachel explained slowly. "I mean, you're my best friend and all, but I just can't believe what I am hearing."

"Rach, I have nothing against Ross! And I am going to miss him! That's not my problem!"

"Then what the hell is your problem, Monica? Enlighten us!" Her mother spewed, waving her hands in a dramatic fashion.

Monica wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly becoming very aware of everyone's eyes on her. It wasn't exactly the most comforting feeling in the world. "It's nothing. I guess I just can't get over the fact that Ross is leaving just yet." She almost slapped herself for saying that. She had cracked again.

Rachel looked at her friend teary eyed, "Mon," she whimpered. She got up and wrapped her arms around Monica's small frame, "We got each other, right? And you said it, we may not even go to war!"

"Uh-huh"

"Mon," Ross cooed, "You don't have to worry. I'll be fine, I promise."

Monica held back the sudden urge to vomit. She knew her brother better then that, the only reason he was enlisting now was because there probably wasn't going to be a war. Therefore no danger and he can now say that he was in the military. No matter what he still came off as a hero in her parents' eyes.

"Monica, why didn't you just tell us you felt like this?" Her father asked, somehow buying her excuse. Her mother, although, didn't look so convinced yet. Her lips were puckered, and Monica could tell she was fighting back the urge to point out her daughter's boldfaced lie.

"I don't know," Monica mumbled, pulling herself from Rachel's embrace. Then she noticed the ring on Rachel's finger, a gold band with a pathetically small diamond. It hadn't been there before. In fact, Rachel didn't own any diamonds. "I need to go and call Phoebe," she choked out, her eyes wide. She walked wearily out of the living room and over her own bedroom, not even bothering to listen to her family's shouts for her to come back.

She picked up the pale green telephone from her desk, dialing the number she knew by heart. "Pheebs?" She asked, more out of habit then anything else. It wasn't like anyone else would be answering the phone.

"She turned you down, didn't she, Mon? I told you not to get your hopes up, but you did, and looked what happened. You're crushed, aren't you?"

"Pheebs," Monica cut her off, "I didn't ask her. I can't. My parents,"

"Monica!"

"But my parents,"

"You said it yourself! You wanted to get away from your parents! Why are you backing out because of them?"

"You don't understand what it's like." Monica mumbled softly, "You're an only child. You've always been an only child. You know how hard it is for my parents to see anything else but Ross and Ross's stupid accomplishments?"

"Someone sounds bitter," Phoebe mused.

"Phoebe, I'm being serious. I can't go, my parents will never let me."

"So what if your parents are against it? You're nineteen! You're legally an adult! Hell, you've been one for almost a year now! You've never cared before, why start now?"

"You should have seen the looks on their faces when I came home, they were so angry that I miss a dear moment with Ross before he leaves. How do you think they'll react when I tell them that I want to enlist?"

"Monica, you don't have to tell them. You just have to leave. You don't need them, Mon," Phoebe reasoned.

Monica sighed, "You have no idea how nice that sounds right now."

"Then why sit there thinking about doing it and just doing it! You're only nineteen once, why waste it just sitting there!"

"I know."

There was silence on the other end of the line, with the exception of Phoebe's heavy breathing. "Monica?" She breathed out.

"Yea?"

"Let's move away together. Go to the city or something, you know."

"Phoebe, that's crazy."

"No, no, it's not crazy. I've been thinking a lot about it, actually. You once, once I'm done with the military and all, I really won't have a place to live, so I thought why not just move into the city. I've always wanted to live there anyways."

"But,"

"Think about it, Mon. You could be completely independent from your family, it would be like a fresh start, you know? Well, you'd have me, so it wouldn't be completely new I guess, but anyways, big picture here."

"I don't know," Monica answered honestly, "I mean, it sounds like it would be fun and all, but is it really that practical? I mean, we don't even have jobs or anything to support ourselves."

"Well," Phoebe said in a 'matter-of-factly' way, "If we enlist, we'll have jobs for a little while anyways. And I've got some cash saved up in the back, and it shouldn't be too hard to find work, I mean it's the city. That place is just crawling with jobs."

"And people who are actually qualified for the jobs."

"I told you I should have cleaned your aura, Miss Negativity."

"Seriously, Pheebs, do you really think we could pull that off? I mean, I guess we have a high school education, which is a step ahead of some people, but still!"

"Monica will you stop and listen to yourself for a second! All through high school you couldn't wait to graduate so you could leave! Look at yourself! You're living with your parents, something you swore you'd never do after graduation!"

"Pheebs, this is different."

"No, Mon, no it's not different. Stop bullshitting me for once second, could you! This afternoon, you couldn't wait to enlist, and now you wanna stay! Hell, you don't even want to move away from your parents!"

"Phoebe this is different for you! You said it yourself, you have nothing left here! Me, I have everything here! How am I just supposed to get up and leave!"

"Forget it, Mon. I don't know why I even asked you. I knew you'd never come."

"What?"

"I knew it was bullshit even when you said it. You're trained, Mon, you can't just reverse that. You're gonna do exactly what your parents want you to do. Marry rich, marry young, be a housewife, have babies." She paused on the other end, although it may have only lasted seconds, it was an entirety to Monica. "Whatever, you know what, just give me a call once you have your first baby. It won't be that long of a wait, I'm sure."

She hung up, for the first time in Monica's life, Phoebe had been the one to hang up. Without even giving Monica a chance to respond. She sat there for a moment, the phone still clutched to her ear, listening to the dull buzz of the ring tone. She just wasn't quite sure how to react. If she should be angry, or sad, or admit to all the things Phoebe had said about her, or if she should cry, she just plain didn't know.

"Mon?" Rachel's voice leaked in through the door, followed by two soft knocks. "Monica? Are you in there?"

"Yea, Rach, I'm here."

Rachel pushed open the door slowly, peaking her head inside first then followed slowly by her slender body. She looked at Monica sympathetically, "It's going to be okay, Mon."

"You don't get it do you?"

"What?"

"Close the door."

Rachel nodded, and did as she was told. "What don't I get, Monica?" Rachel repeated, as she walked over and took a seat next to Monica on her bed.

"I'm not upset over, Ross." She stated flatly, not even bothering to look at the blonde.

"Monica! I can't believe you!"

"No, Rach, I can't believe you! I thought we weren't going to get married right after high school, we promised! We were going to travel together, remember? What ever happened to that?"

Rachel looked down at her feet, her hands fumbling uncomfortably in her lap. "You saw the ring, huh?" She said sadly, "I love him, you know that, right?"

"But what about all of our plans! He expects you're to put your life on hold for two years, and yet he can't do the same thing for you!"

"Now wait a minute here, Monica! I want to get married to Ross! And if I asked him, I'm sure he would wait, because that's how much he loves me!"

"Oh, yeah? Then ask him, Rach. Ask him to wait a couple of years."

Rachel's eyes darted to the door, "I, I, I," She mumbled, unable to come up with any words to say.

"You know he won't like it. He wants to get married as soon as he gets back, doesn't he?"

"What if I don't want to wait either!" Rachel spat back, her frustration growing more and more evident. "I love Ross! What does some silly date matter! I just want to be with him!"

"I can't believe you, Rach! We had it all planned out! We were going to take the train all the way to California! Stick out feet in the ocean! Remember!"

"People change, Monica. We made those plans years ago!"

Monica jerked her head back to look at Rachel, her eyes full of fire. "What happened to you?"

"I grew up, Monica. That's what happened." Rachel said calmly, placing a hand on her friend's thigh. "I know it's scary, Mon, but you gotta grow up and stop living in that world, okay?"

Monica shook her head, her tears building up in her eyes. "No, Rach, it's not growing up that scares me, it's you, it's me, it's this whole world we live in. I don't want settle for what's here, for second best. I know that I want to live on my terms, but I am so fucking afraid that I don't know if I can!" She bowed her head down, and allowed her tears to start coming, feeling all of the emotion she had built up inside of her over the past years falling out in one huge burst of tears.

Rachel wrapped her arms around Monica, and rocked her slowly back and forth, just trying to calm her shaking body. She kissed the back of her head gently, "I'm not settling, Mon."

"Then why are you getting married so soon?" Her voice cracked wildly as she choked out her words.

"Because," Rachel paused, "Because I love him."

"But being married or not being married isn't going to change your love for him, Rach. Why get married now?"

Rachel opened her mouth, but found no words would come out. "I, I, I," she babbled, "I don't know, I guess it just feels right."

"Come with me," Monica whispered, her tears having calmed themselves into a light trickle falling down her cheeks every so often.

"Come where?"

"Phoebe asked me to enlist with her," she stated simply, "And I want you with me. You're my best friend, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Monica you're talking crazy."

"Please," Monica looked up at Rachel and pleaded with her eyes, "Please, just do this for me."

"But,"

"Ross is going to be gone anyways, and at least this way, you can tell, for sure, if you are meant to be with him."

"How so?"

"If when you get back, you still love him as much as you do now, having lived an entirely different life for two years, then you'll know that you really aren't just settling."

"Monica,"

"Please, Rach."

Rachel paused in thought for a moment, finding herself lost in thought over what Monica had said to her. She played absent-mindedly with the ring Ross had given her, sliding off and back on her finger, playing out the days events in her head. "I guess that could work," she mumbled.

Monica's face lit up, "Really? You'll do it?"

Rachel nodded, "I guess if I have to put my love life on hold for the next two years, I might as well be spending it doing something worthwhile. Hell, I might even be some place warm doing something worthwhile!"

Monica chuckled a little, "Y'know, I heard they were sending most enlisted people to Pearl Harbor in Hawaii! Can you believe it! Hawaii!"

Rachel's eyes got wide, "Hawaii! Why didn't you tell me this earlier in the speech! I would have said yes sooner!"

"What about the whole Ross thing?"

"Forget Ross, I'll be in Hawaii!"

"Don't get your hopes up, you're not there yet, and we might never actually get to go there."

Rachel cast a look over at Monica, "You seem to forget who's doing who the favor that requires a certain binding contract with a certain government of a certain country that we live in."

"I mean, the chances of us not going to Pearl are pretty slim, and did I mention how beautiful you look today? Absolutely stunning."

Rachel smiled, "That's the spirit!"

* * *

_Please Review. _


	3. Three: Carol

_Okay, here we have another chappy for you. I'm happy with how this is turning out so far, and am exicted to see what the next few months will bring me. _

_To all you guys who reivewed, thanks a ton. Support and comments on this are extremely helpful, considering that this is really my first all AU fic. I mean, "Love Actually" is AU and all, but this is sticking the 'Friends' cast in a completely different era and location. I need help. _

_Thanks agian!_

**

* * *

Christmas Eve, 1990. **

"What was the big deal about enlisting as a nurse, Gram?" Sarah asked, as she titled her head a little to the side in wonderment.

Monica smiled a little, "Things were different back then, Sarah. Woman didn't just leave their homes for adventures, we left because we were married. And when we were married we were expected to be the perfect housewives."

Aaron stood up out of his chair and walked over to the small table besides Monica's old rocking chair. He picked up the old photo album that lay open, and fingered through the pages loosely. "Are those people in here, Gram?"

Monica nodded and beckoned him to come closer to her, "Here, let me see that old thing."

Aaron walked back over to her, and placed it on her lap. "Hey, I've got a question."

"Shoot," Monica smiled, as she flipped carefully through the old pages so to not damage anything.

"You said one of you're friend's names was Phoebe, right?"

"Yes, Phoebe Buffay to be exact."

"Is she my mom's namesake?"

Monica smiled, "Phoebe was one of the most beautiful people I have ever met, and I couldn't help but to wish that beauty on my daughter." She flipped through a couple more pages, "Ah!" She exclaimed as she pointed at a small grouping of pictures, "Here we are!"

Annie and Sarah pulled in closer to their grandmother.

"Who's who?" Sarah asked, studying each of the yellow-ish pictures.

Monica pointed to a beaming blonde woman in the lower right hand corner. She was enclosed in the arms of an equally happy Italian man, their cheeks pinned together. "This is Phoebe Buffay." She pointed up to another picture just above that one of a woman, looking over her shoulder smiling. It was just of her face, and you could tell it was taken candidly, but she was beautiful, even the blind could see that. "And that's Rachel Green."

"Are they bothering you again, Ma?" Her daughter, Phoebe, walked into the room, holding a tray of cookies in her hands. "Because I warned Aaron on the way over here that if he continued to harp on you again this Christmas he wasn't gonna see New Years." She set the tray down on the small table besides her, giving her son a small glare.

"You're hilarious mom," Aaron deadpanned.

"Oh you think I'm kidding?"

Monica shook her head, "No, it's alright, honey, it's about time I told this story again."

Phoebe shot her son a quick glare, "You don't have to, you know that right, Ma? I know you went through some hard times."

"They didn't call us the greatest generation for nothing."

Phoebe smiled faintly and nodded, "Alright, but if they start to bother you, just say the word and I'll make sure they'll never bother you again," she winked playfully at her mother.

Monica shook her head a little, "It's alright, sweetie. I don't mind." She smiled faintly, "Besides I remember a little boy and girl that used to ask their parents to tell this story to them all the time."

"Ma! That was different!"

"Okay! So what happened next, Gram?" Annie interrupted, not caring to hear any more about their Aunt and father, "I mean, we know you went to Pearl, but what happened?"

"Well, I met up with Phoebe and Rachel later at the town hall, and we enlisted into the service. I remember that night my parents being so furious with me," she chuckled a little, "They were ready to disown me, but as much as they thought of me as a disappointment, they could never do that."

"You were a disappointment?" Sarah said more as a statement then a question, unable to picture her grandmother as anything sort of miraculous.

Monica nodded, "Well, it was no bother, I left within two weeks for Boston, where I under went a couple of weeks of training before I was given my orders."

"I thought you were a nurse, though. Shouldn't you get more training then a couple of weeks?" Aaron asked, looking quite perplexed.

Monica shook her head, "You have to remember we didn't even think we were going to war at that point. Why waste good money on something you'll never need?"

"I guess that makes sense," Annie commented, still not completely convinced.

"So how did you end up at Pearl Harbor, Gram?" Sarah asked, bringing them all back to the main point of the conversation.

"That's where most of the enlisted people were going, and that is where our orders sent us. I met a lot of good people down there."

"What was it like?"

"At first it was paradise. Our first day it felt like we were on a vacation from our lives, but still got money for every day we spent doing nothing."

**

* * *

**

**Pearl Harbor. October. 1941.**

"Can you believe it! Guys! We're in Hawaii!" Rachel squealed as she jumped up and down on the deck of the boat.

Phoebe smiled, "Now this is paradise," she mused as she looked around, "The sand, the warmth, the guys, the palm trees, the guys, oh and did I say, the guys?"

Monica shook her head, "Let's see we have the entire Pacific Fleet with us, and there's only three beautiful woman from Long Island. That's gonna be some juggling act."

Rachel giggled, "I don't care about all the other sailors! I just hope Ross is here so that I can surprise him! He will be so happy to see me!"

"You still haven't told him, yet?" Phoebe asked, a little surprised by Rachel's remark. "How many letters have you sent him already?"

"Well, I just thought it would be better to do in person. You know, let him make the connection first."

"Rachel, he isn't going to care. He'll just be happy to have you with him," Monica rolled her eyes, growing old of the on going saga that was Ross and Rachel.

"Hello, I couldn't help but over hear, you three are from Long Island as well?" A tall blonde woman came over to them, smiling brightly.

Monica nodded, "Yes, I don't believe we've met before," she had to admit that she might have already met this woman, but she had met so many others in the past couple of weeks things were starting to faze together.

"No, I don't believe we have, my name's Carol, Carol Willick."

"I'm Monica Geller, how old are you anyways?"

"I'm twenty-one, just turned," she smiled.

Phoebe nodded, "Hi, I'm Phoebe Buffay," she made a small gesture towards Rachel on her left, "And this is Rachel Green. Monica apparently forgot about us."

"No! I just figured you'd introduce yourselves!"

"We're kidding," Phoebe laughed, "Only because we love you."

"So how old are you three?" Carol asked, trying to make conversation, "You three look like you barely made the cut off! Although, I've heard that there are a lot of girls around here who lied about their ages."

"We're all nineteen, and glad to be away from high school and no where near higher education." Rachel chuckled at her own joke.

"So do you have anybody or are you looking?" Phoebe smiled, nudging Carol in her side playfully. "Cause you know, me and Monica could use and third girl."

"What about Rachel?"

"Oh, I'm engaged," she smiled holding up her hand to show off the small ring around her finger. "I'm hoping to find him here," she admitted, "I can't stand the thought of being away from him for two years!"

"Oh, well, I don't have any one back home. In fact, I just broke up with my boyfriend a couple of weeks before I left." She sighed quietly, "My parents were not to pleased. They thought he was the one for me, you know? I had been dating him for a couple of years after all."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Rachel rested her hand on Carol's, "That must have been tough. I mean, break-ups are never easy, but being in a relationship for so long and then ending things is even rougher."

"Don't be, I was the one who ended things, anyways."

"Well good for you then!" Phoebe cheered her on.

"What happened anyways, did you just stop loving him?" Rachel asked, still not understanding how someone could just leave another person after so long.

Carol darted her eyes away for a moment, her lips opened as if to make a response, but nothing came out. She finally came out with, "I guess you could say that I changed, and he didn't fit in with that new change."

Monica looked at her perplexed, but she didn't say anything. It was more then apparent that Carol did not want to tell them any more then what she had divulged, which wasn't much more then flowery words combined in an attempt to covey something important.

"I think this is it," Carol smiled cheerfully, as she bent down and began to collect all of her numerous belongings from around her as the boat narrowed in on a small dock. "I guess I will be seeing you three around then?"

Monica smiled warmly, "Of course," she said as the boat jerked to a stop.

Carol offered a small nod and made her way off the boat, her baggage nearly weighing down her small build.

"She seems like a nice girl," Rachel commented as she collected all of her things, which was probably the most the military had ever seen from one nurse. Heck, it was probably the most Monica had ever seen Rachel pack, she didn't even know her friend had so many suitcases in which to hold everything.

Phoebe nodded slowly, "Something's bothering her, though. I can't place my finger on it, but something's definitely up."

"Whatda mean, Pheebs?"

She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know."

"Come on, gals, soldiers await," Monica grinned madly, her things already collected and draped around herself. "You know they won't accompany themselves!"

"Yes, Rachel, Ross could be waiting right at the end of that dock right now, you never know," Phoebe teased.

Rachel smiled happily, "Pick up the pace!" She practically yelled at Phoebe and Monica as she made a mad dash, or really a mad hobble, towards the end of the dock.

"Do you really think you should have gotten her hopes up like that, Pheebs?" Monica asked, barley being able to contain her laughter.

"No, but it's funny as hell!" Phoebe laughed, watching as Rachel continued to hobble down the dock, her hair flying around her madly as she continued to look all around her.

"I know!" Monica burst out laughing, as she and Phoebe made their way slowly down the deck, following the small herd of new nurses.

**

* * *

**

**November. 1941. **

Monica hurried through the large, open hospital as quickly as her heels would let her. They had just brought a young man in, a pilot maybe, who had quite possibly broken his arm falling down the steps from his plane.

It was her first real assignment since she had gotten there almost a month ago. Every other day was spent either treating a bad sunburn, or sitting on the empty beds playing cards and wondering how much longer it was going to take before the new shift arrived.

"Ms. Geller, my tools?" Doctor Stevens asked, rather impatiently, holding his hand out waiting for the tray of the tools he had requested.

"Oh, right, yes, here you are Doctor Stevens," Monica said hurriedly, placing down the small metal tray on the cart besides him.

"Thank-you," his annoyance came through in his tones, "Had this been a real crisis, I would rather you not take your time, as it was it took you nearly ten minutes to get the tools I had requested."

"I'm sorry, Doctor Stevens, I'm still not quite used to where things are located, seeing as how we really don't use them all that much."

"And you should thank God every day for that, young lady!" He snapped back, pointing as fatherly finger at her.

"Sorry," she breathed out, "It will never happen again, Doctor."

"Good, now go and talk with his friend that brought him in, he seemed rather worried about his friend." He looked down at the clipboard at the end of the bed, "Bing, that's his name, Bing. Go and tell them that his friend, a Mr. Tribbiani has dislocated his shoulder, he should be up and out in a couple of weeks at most."

"Alright, Doctor Stevens." Monica said dejectedly, having her first big accident involvement being going and getting a tray. Something told her that she should be getting used to that.

She walked slowly through the corridors, listening to the dull click of her heels against the tiling. She walked out into the main room, where there were only two people. The nurse who acted as a receptionist, apparently she had some sort of background, and a man sitting in a waiting chair.

"Mr. Bing?" She called out to the man.

He jerked his head up, "So how's he doing?"

She smiled subconsciously at his face, or really more so at his eyes. He was a handsome man, without a doubt, but his eyes, his face paled in comparison to their striking blue orbs. "Erm-yes, Mr. Tribbiani has dislocated his shoulder, so he'll have to wear a sling for a little while, but he should be fine in a matter of weeks."

"Alright then," the man smiled, "That's good, I guess, Miss," he paused waiting for her to say her name.

"Geller, Monica Geller."

He nodded slowly, and extended a hand, "Nice to meet you, Monica Geller, my name's Chandler, and yes I know it sounds and awful lot like Chandelier, but, thank God, it isn't."

Monica chuckled a little and shook Chandler's hand firmly. "So are you a pilot?" She asked, remembering how Doctor Stevens had said the man in the room was a pilot.

He nodded, "I have been my whole life it seems like," he smiled, "How did you know anyways? I mean, we haven't worn our uniforms since the day we got here."

"Doctor Stevens said that your friend was a pilot, I just assumed."

"Good guess, then," he chuckled, "By the way, are you related to a Ross Geller?"

"Yea, he's my brother, I'm sad to say. How do you know him? I don't think they'd let him be a pilot, let alone near any planes."

Chandler chuckled, "You're right about that, you know. Actually, I really don't know what he does exactly, something smart, I reckon. But I met him a while back, he was collecting our information, you know, for dogtags and such."

Monica shook her head when she heard about his job, "No doubt he's going to glorify that when he tells my parents."

"Miss Geller!" Doctor Stevens called her back from inside the recovery room, "Would you mind not flirting for one moment and come here and do your job!"

Monica hung her head at this, trying to hide the redness in her face. "Look, I've, erm-got to go, it was nice meeting you, Chandler!" She said as she turned around and made another mad dash for the recovery room.

Chandler held up his hand, "Wait! Would you be interested in," but she was gone before he could finish his sentence. Actually, she was gone before he had said wait, but he had hoped that she might turn around and come back. After that point, he had found it useless to say anything else.

"Tough luck," the nurse at the desk said, "She's a good catch, that one."

"Erm-thanks?" Chandler said, confused as to why the receptionist was talking to him, let alone listening in on and looking at his conversation with the nurse.

"Anytime."

* * *

_Okay, I promise the next chapter will not bounce around as much as these past few have. I just need to set things up, obiviously a lot is going to happen in November, and I will have to stick to the past time for that, catch my drift? I'm really sorry that I do bounce around though, cause I know it's kinda annoying, but next chappy is getting to the good stuff, I promise!_

_Updates up as soon as possible. _

_Please Review._


	4. Four: Chandler

_Alright, here we have it, another chap for this fic. Granted, if history proves anything, updates for my other fics will be along shorty. I probably should be studying for my huge-ass tests tomorrow, but...yeah...this is so much more important._

* * *

"Miss Geller, I really do not appreciate all of you nurses not caring about the patients as much as you care about meeting men!"

"I'm sorry, Doctor Stevens," she mumbled out, "I wasn't flirting though, I was only doing what I have been trained to do."

He gave her a skeptical look, "I hardly believe that," he said bluntly, "Now, if you would do your actual job," he stressed his words, "And keep Mr. Tribbiani here company while I go and finish out this paperwork."

"Ah, yes, my duty. Keeping the men company, that's quite an important job, yes?"

"Watch your tongue," he snapped at her, before leisurely walking out of the stark white recovery wing. She could have kicked him right then and there, but then she would get her own little kick, right back home, which was exactly the place she was trying to avoid.

"He's an ass, isn't he?"

Monica whirled around, "Oh! Hi there! Welcome back to the land of the living! How are you feeling?" She tired to put on the best smile that she could, but it really wasn't working. It probably would have scared off any other guy, but this one, this one was just amused.

"You can cut the bullshit, but do keep the smile!" He laughed merrily, "That is about the worst fake smile I have ever seen, and trust me I have seen a lot of those!"

Monica lowered her head a little, "Sorry, it's what we're trained to do. I really don't understand why they really need us here anyways, it's not like the doctors can't manage by themselves," she sighed, "Hell, ten bucks says he's not filing papers and in fact is talking up the secretary out front. He's had a thing for her ever since she transferred here two weeks ago."

"I can see why," he blurted out, "She's a babe!"

"A babe?" Monica raised her eyebrows, "Well, then, I guess this might change your opinion, she would chase after any thing that moved."

"And? Your point being?"

Monica shook her head, "So this is what Joey Tribbiani is like."

"What?"

"Well, you see, all I get is this chart that tells me information that the navy deems important enough to put in a file. So, all through the surgery or while the patient is sleeping, all I know is your chart and your face, but never anything else."

"What, do you try and imagine what I'm like or something?"

Monica blushed a little, "Yes, it's a silly game really. I play it with my friends sometimes. But this is the first time I've ever gotten to see if I was right or not."

"Well, where you?"

Monica smiled sheepishly, "Not really."

"Well, what did you think I was like then?"

Monica smiled faintly, "I had you as the quiet type, a bookworm maybe. You know, the kind of guy that doesn't assume much, and really don't think too highly of himself."

"You got all of that from my chart?"

She shrugged, "I told you it was a silly game."

"No, no, it sounds like fun! Here, I wanna try! Give me some guy's chart!" Joey lunged forwards, flying up far too quickly, and pulling on his shoulder. "OW! DAMMIT!"

Monica bit her lip, "No! No! You have to stay back! You idiot!" She chuckled out her words, "There was a reason you were laying down," she said softly, pulling him back down and replacing him in position.

He smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. I just get overly excited sometimes. Forget stuff."

"You forgot you dislocated your shoulder?" She raised her eyebrows skeptically, "That's kinda a hard thing to forget."

He laughed uncomfortably, "Well, I've done worse."

"Monica! Doctor Stevens needs you, he's over in the waiting room!" Phoebe walked into the recovery wing, her steps hurried like everyone else's, save the infamous Doctor Stevens.

Monica sighed, "Why does he always pick me! I mean, you were right over there, weren't you!"

"Ask me I think he's got a little bit of a soft spot for you!" Phoebe teased, while making kissing noises.

"Phoebe,"

"Ross is in the waiting room, he wants to talk to you," she said dully. "Jeez, you never let me have any fun!"

"Sure, that's just what I'm here for," she mused, smiling back at the blonde. "Alright, you take over with Mr. Tribbiani, he just needs someone to keep him company for a little bit."

Phoebe nodded, "Alright, then, hurry up before the good doctor loses his interest in the bombshell," she laughed, waving her arms to hurry Monica along.

"Fine, it was nice talking with you, Mr. Tribbiani, but this is Phoebe Buffay, and she'll be keeping you company for a little bit now." Monica smiled down at him, "And no more trying to get up, you promise me? Phoebe won't be so nice about it."

"Yes, because bringing it up again is the nice thing to do."

Monica smiled, then turned and scurried back towards the waiting room, cursing the navy for making them wear heels again. She had never quite gotten used to them, and she probably never would. She walked out through the glass door, and back into the plain waiting room.

"Monica!" Chandler shot back out of his chair, a goofy smile taking control of his lips.

She smiled back, "Have you seen my brother by any chance? I remember you saying you met him once, but do you remember what he even looked like?"

He nodded, "Yeah, kinda," he mumbled, "Expect not really."

"Well I was sent down here to meet him," she said to herself, and continued to look around the waiting room for any sign of movement.

"Oh well, there was a guy here, that looked kinda familiar, but he left a couple of minutes ago with a blonde nurse."

"Did he have dark hair?"

Chandler nodded, "Yeah, yeah, he did."

Monica shook her head, "Then it must have been Ross. He probably saw Rachel, and forgot about me." She shook her head in annoyance, "It figures."

"Well, you know, this isn't so bad, cause you can spend more time with me," Chandler offered a small, frightened smile.

Monica smiled warmly back at him, "And who's to say that I would like to spend more time with you, Mr. Bing?"

"Well, umm," Chandler mumbled, "You see, it's, umm,"

Monica grinned, "You're cute," she mused.

"Well I already knew that."

"And so modest too."

"Geller! We need you at curtain three, now!" Another nurse, Susan, yelled out at her, then slammed the door back shut.

"Well, duty calls," she sighed softly as she turned and made her way back towards curtain three.

"Hey would you like to," Chandler made out before Monica slammed the door shut again. "Dammit."

"For what it's worth, I think she likes you," a pretty blonde nurse walked over to Chandler, smiling softly. "She usually kicks most men," she mused.

"Erm-well, thanks, I guess," Chandler mumbled out, wondering why these woman were so amused by his love life, or lack there of, and found it necessary to console him every time.

"No problem, by the way, my name's Rachel Green, I'm one of Monica's friends, and you are?" She held out her hand, and Chandler accepted it, shaking it firmly,

"Chandler Bing."

* * *

"Mon," Phoebe poked her in the side, "What is wrong with you today? You haven't paid attention to one thing I have said all day!"

She shook her head, "Oh, sorry, Pheebs. What were you saying?" Her, Rachel, and Phoebe were leaving for the day, walking just outside of the hospital. It was still daylight out, but it was slowly fading into the beautiful Hawaiian sunsets she had grown accustomed too over the past few weeks. It was going to be hard going home and not seeing it every night.

"I was saying, would you like to go out tonight? Just, you, me, and Carol" Phoebe repeated herself, obviously annoyed by Monica's less then attentive state.

"Umm, sure, okay," Monica mumbled in response, still only half listening to what the blonde was saying.

Rachel shot her an amused looked, "Do you even know what you just agreed to do, Mon?" She asked, knowing perfectly well where Monica's mind was. She was going to lord it over her friend for years, she had finally fallen in love.

"Umm, sure, okay," she mumbled again, her mind focusing back to him again.

"Monica! Monica!"

Her heard jerked at the sound of that voice. She turned to see Chandler running after her, a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other, "Chandler?" She said breathlessly, hoping that it wasn't just her imagination and it really was him.

He smiled brightly, before stopping to catch his breath from the heavy sprint. "Well, this must be fate," he breathed out, "Me standing here with two glasses and some wine, and you here too!" She gave him a look, and he smiled sheepishly, "Well, fate and a couple of hours."

"I think I might have a stalker," she teased.

He shrugged, "Stalker, stupid guy who is crazy enough to wait for a girl he just met and ambush her while she tires to leave for the day, same difference."

She laughed, unable to hold back a giant smile from spreading across her face. "Chandler, I'd like you to meet two of my friends, this is Phoebe Buffay and Rachel Green,." She motioned to each of the girls as she said their names, "Rach, Pheebs, and Carol this is Chandler Bing."

Phoebe raised and eyebrow, "Well know I know why you weren't listening," she commented, obviously amused by the situation.

Monica shot her a death glare, "Phoebe!"

"Well," Phoebe raised up her hands in defense, "Just stating the obvious."

"Well, I've already met Rachel, and I can only assume Phoebe is the hot nurse that spent time with my buddy Joe," Chandler smiled, "I've been told all about it, he's quite taken with you, Miss Buffay."

"Well he should be." Phoebe smiled, then grabbed Rachel's arm, linking it in her own, "Well," she tried to sound as normal as possible, "I think we'll just leave you two alone, right, Rach? I mean, we gotta go and check on that erm-ah, philange! Yes, yes, the philange! Come Rachel, the philange awaits!"

Chandler arched an eyebrow at the blonde's antics, mouthing the word 'philange' to Monica.

"Oh, yes! The philange! I can't believe we almost forgot about the philange!" Rachel blurted out, "Let's run faster, Pheebs, before they realize we forgot about the philange!"

"Well, you stay here, Mon, we'll will take care of the philange! It was nice meeting you, Chandler! Tell Joey I said 'hi'!" Phoebe smiled, and walked behind Chandler, Rachel still linked to her arm. Once behind him, the blondes proceeded to give Monica thumbs up signs, all trying to contain their girlish giggles from escaping.

Monica just shook her head at this, "My friends are sane, I promise you," she stated, half-joking, half-serious.

Chandler flashed her his dazzling smile again, "I think they're great!" He laughed, "They remind me of my friends back home."

"Really? Where are you from, anyways?" Monica walked over and took a seat on a nearby bench, looking up at him expectantly.

He walked over and took the seat besides her, then handed her two glasses he held in his hands, "Wine?" He asked, holding up the bottle.

"I'm only nineteen," she darted her eyes away from his, hoping he wouldn't mind. He obviously had thought she was older then what she was.

"So?" Chandler asked, amused by her forthrightness, "That's never stopped a lot of people."

"What is this, you're grand scheme to get a girl?" She teased, "Getting an underage girl drunk?"

"Hilarious," he deadpanned, "No, in all seriousness, I was just offering you some wine. You don't have to have any if you don't want it."

She shook her head, "No, no, I'd love some wine, Chandler." She smiled, holding up the two glasses for him to pour into.

He smiled, "Alright then," he popped open the wine, and then poured its red contents into the two glasses. "And in answer to your question, I'm from Long Island originally."

"Really?" She asked, handing him his glass, "Me too!"

"Whoa! That's grounds for a second date!"

She laughed, "Nice try, Romeo. You have a lot to do to make up for taking up stalking as a hobby in the past twenty-four hours. And besides, this isn't a date, this is an ambush. You said it yourself."

"You know, most people might just think of that as me being romantic or something," he smirked.

"Well, I just I'm not just most people then, huh?" She laughed, taking a sip of her wine. The liquid was bitter in her mouth, but in a good sort of way. She could feel it snake down her throat, and she could smell it leaving its taste on her lips. After that first taste, she never quite understood what was stopping her from drinking this her entire life.

"Well, if you're so," he emphasized the word 'so', "unhappy to see me again, then why'd you smile when you saw me?"

"Aph,"

He held up his hand, "Wait, wait, I've got more," he mused, "And if you're so annoyed by my mere presence, then why are you sitting here with me now drinking wine illegally?" He looked at her with mock seriousness, "I could turn you in for that, you know. Wouldn't want an officer of the US Army drinking any alcohol before they turn twenty-one, now would we?"

She glared playfully at him, "Well, most people wouldn't wait for a girl they had maybe spent five minutes with in desperate hopes they'd get to see her again."

"Do you always avoid questions?"

"Do you ever stop talking?" She mused, biting back her laugh.

He chuckled softly, "Well, Miss Geller, I do believe I have met my match." He held out his hand for her to shake, and she gladly accepted it, grinning madly.

"Well, Mr. Bing, I've worked so hard to come this far, and I'm not about to lose now."

He arched his eyebrow, "Really?" He tried to remain as serious as possible, but a hint of his smile still remained on his face.

She smiled, "So, Chandler, tell me about yourself. All I know about you is that you're a either a stalker or a hopeless romantic, I have yet to decide, from Long Island."

"What's there to tell? I was born. I went to school. I talked to a couple of people. Haven't quite died yet, though. I don't know, maybe there's still some life left in me."

"You're hilarious," she deadpanned.

"I'd like to think so," he mused, his smile beaming back at her. "And you're quite the charmer, Miss Geller."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

He smiled mischievously, a twinkle lingering in his eyes, "It wouldn't be so much fun if I told you, now would it?"

She glared playfully back at him, suppressing another smile from escaping on to her lips. "Well aren't we just the perfect gentleman?"

"Eh," he shrugged, "I do my best."

She smiled, unable to hold it back any longer. "So, Chandler, you're a pilot?" She asked, remembering back to his chart, "Enlisted or an officer."

"Officer, parents had me in a military school from the time I said 'dada' on."

"Eek," she commented, "Military school? And I thought my high school career was awful."

He shrugged, a different more somber personality coming out in him. His eyes didn't twinkle with amusement, and his smile had faded. "It was better then being at home," his voice didn't waver or change, it was just there, emotionless, mechanic even.

"I know the feeling," she sighed, remembering back to her family life. She really couldn't complain about their situation, she always had food, clothing, and a place to stay, it was just her parents. Her parents favored Ross so much more then her, it was so aggravating. She never knew why she had stayed for so long, what had kept her there.

"Is that why you became a nurse? To get away from home?"

She nodded, "It's not that bad, I guess. I guess I'm really just the black sheep who tired to dye my fur white. You know what I mean?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I guess I'm the same. My parents are society people, but as hard as I tired to fit in with their friends and their children, I couldn't keep pretending."

"So, a rich boy, eh?" Monica mused, trying to lighted up the conversation a little. "I think I'm starting to like your more already/"

"I think that's the wine, actually," he mused, "All in my grand scheme to get the girl, remember?" The twinkle in his eyes returned as he spoke, and another lighthearted grin took shape.

"No, haven't drank that much yet," she smiled, "You should smile more often, you're handsome when you smile."

"And that's to say that I'm not handsome all the time."

"You know most people would say something like: and you're beautiful too, but you're just to special for that."

He smirked proudly, "Of course, I'm not most people, and you're not most people. We're a perfect match."

"You don't give up very easily, do you?"

"Some people think that's a good thing."

"I think we've established we're not most people by now."

* * *

_Please Review._


	5. Five: Rachel

**I'VE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD! **_For now anyways. Don't know when I'll get another one of these bad boy's up, so it's staying on the 'On Hold' list for now. Who knows? I'm in US history this year, maybe I'll get inspired sometime._

_To all you guys who are reading this, thanks for your support, and I'm sorry about the wait. _

* * *

That night would be forever engraved in her memory. The words that flowed so effortlessly through their lips, the comfortable mood that made it feel like they were old friends, the smile on her face that didn't fade for the next three days (until she saw him again and it went up another notch). 

Rachel and Phoebe made notice of her mood swing too, and constantly reminded her of it. And constantly egged her on for the details of her night. Especially why she'd come back so late. And when she came back to their humble (or at least that's what they liked to call it to make themselves feel better, it really was a worthless piece of shit) little home, Rachel and Phoebe wasted no time egging her for details.

"Jeez, Mon, I didn't know you were that easy!" Phoebe teased as the three of them sat around the empty wings during their so-called shift. "If I had know I would have done you years ago."

"Phoebe!" Rachel's eyes bulged out of good manner, but she laughed anyways. "I can't believe you just said that!"

"Believe it, baby," Phoebe laughed.

"Wow. Two months in the military and listen to her!" Monica teased, "Just wait 'til she starts swearing like a sailor, Rach."

Phoebe just smiled, "So," she said slowly, "How was your little improv date with Mr. Bing?"

Monica felt her smile grow, she didn't mean for it to happen, but it did. And she wasn't the only one who noticed. "It was," she paused looking for the right adjective to do it justice, "Nice."

"Nice!" Rachel spat out, "Nice! The guy waited outside for you for god know's how long with a champagne bottle and two glasses, you guys talk, and Pheebs we are going to stick with talk because I don't even want to know what you're thinking about, for hours, and all you have to say is 'it was nice'! Come on!"

Monica just smiled, "I don't kiss and tell."

"You kissed?" Phoebe smiled happily, "I can't believe it! My best friend has got a guy! I'm not jealous. Not in the least bit. Not jealous."

Monica just shook her head, "Figure of speech," she explained, "So, I'll leave my evening up to your guy's little imaginations, and Pheebs before you start imaging this risqué evening, I'll warn you it was completely innocent. Minus the drinking, cause of the whole underage thing, but we'll just over look that."

"Totally not jealous," Phoebe repeated.

Rachel inched in closer to Monica, "So, Mon," she said in a sing-songy voice, "I take it you and Mr. Bing are going to _talk_ again tonight, huh?"

"Maybe," Monica tried to hide her smile, but it was like trying to hide a hanger under a thin piece of lace.

"Well, you are going to have to wait until I get back from talking with Ross, he called me up this morning with something urgent to tell me, and I don't want to miss anything. Besides, I should probably give this Chandler guy a talking to."

Phoebe nodded, "And I've got a shift, so you can't meet up with him until after six!"

"Oh, are you going to go and keep Mr. Tribbiani company again, Phoebe?" Rachel winked suggestively, "My, my, you've been paying quite a few visits to Mr. Tribbiani these past couple of days. You'd think the man was gonna die or something and not just have some silly like injury."

Phoebe rolled her eyes, "It's not like that."

Monica smirked a little, glad for the topic of conversation to finally be off her, "Sure thing, Phoebe. Whatever you say."

"Well it's not."

Rachel looked down at her watch, "Shoot, I have to go and meet Ross. I'm late as it is." She gave quick hugs and pecks on the cheeks to each of her friends before darting out of their small bungalow.

Before Rachel had even cleared the porch, Phoebe turned back in towards Monica, "So, tell me about this Chandler fellow."

* * *

Rachel walked out onto the scenic pier, if you take out all the war ships that surrounded it, that had some how, in some course of events became her and Ross's signature rendezvous point. Her hair curled down around her face in loose curls, and her pale yellow sun dress accented her body perfectly. 

She looked perfect. She knew it. Everyone around her knew it. And Ross sure as hell was going to notice it. And if looking perfect wasn't enough, she had the smile that could carry the look through without a single hitch.

But as she approached Ross, standing at the end of the pier, leaning on one of the posts, she felt her smile falter a little. He looked worried. Preoccupied. He barely even noticed her presence. Which was extremely out of character. Ross had always noticed her. Even when she didn't notice him.

"Ross?" She finally choked out, unsure of her footing in this situation quite yet.

He jerked his himself out of his thoughts, putting on an extremely fake smile, "Rachel," he sang in an over-sweet voice, "You look beautiful, sweetie."

He leaned in to kiss her forehead, but she jerked back, "What's going on?"

"I," he paused, "I have something I need to tell you," he mumbled out slowly. Like he didn't want the words to come out in the first place, but rather something inside of him pushed them out unwillingly.

Rachel breathed in, "What?"

"I want you to know that I love you. With all my heart, I love you. You're the one for me, Rach. Always have been," he rambled out.

"Stop," Rachel interrupted, "Just tell me whats going on."

Ross breathed in and out heavily again. "I didn't know you were here," he started in, "I didn't know, Rach. I thought you were back home. I was lonely. I thought it'd be okay."

Rachel took another couple of steps backwards, "What the hell was you taking about, Ross? You're scaring me," she made out breathlessly.

"I was talking to this girl. Met her through some friends. She was from Long Island. We got to talking more and more, and while we were talking we were drinking more and more, and the next thing I know I wake up next to her with this panicked look on my face because I just cheated on the only girl I'd ever cared for."

Rachel felt like somebody had just punched her in the gut. Hard. She could feel tears rushing to her eyes, and words running to her mouth, but the punch seemed to have knocked the ability to speak out of her.

"And the next thing I know," he continued on, "She calls me up about a month or so later, and she tells me she's pregnant."

Knock out.

"I'm so sorry, Rach, I love you, I love you so much, Rach."

She lifted up her hand, and ripped off the modest ring that he had given her. The ring that she had shown to everyone and everything since he had given it to her. The ring that came from the man that she told everyone about. The man that she was gonna marry. The perfect guy.

And before she could think of a way to somehow stop herself, she threw it into the ocean, turned hard on her heel without so much as another word, and marched off the dock and back to her friends, tears still fresh on her delicate face.

And that was the end of the girl Rachel Green.

* * *

_I know I borrowed the last line from "Finding Neverland" (which is a moive you have to see if you haven't gotten around to it yet. Even if your not a Johnny Depp fan, it's a brillant movie), but it really encompassed well what her character is going through in this. Her character was going to show the most growth, I decided that in the begining, even though she is not the main character. Anyways, I'm rambling. _

**_Please Review.  
Updates will be up when I can get to them._**


End file.
